


Thunderstorms

by Heartless_Zombie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Monster Tom (Eddsworld) - Freeform, Relationship can be platonic or romantic, Thunderstorms, fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartless_Zombie/pseuds/Heartless_Zombie
Summary: Tom’s terrified of thunderstorms. When one throws out the power, he transforms and hides under the bed. Luckily, Edd was (just barely) awake and willing to help him.
Relationships: Edd/Tom (Eddsworld)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Thunderstorms

Edd was watching TV after a long day of work. The room and the window was pitch black with only the light of the screen to pierce through it. Ringo was curled up right by his head, purring in her sleep. At that point Edd was too tired to really comprehend what was going on in the show. All his effort was focused on keeping his eyes open. Sleep was so enticing, but it was too early to go to bed, at least to him. The rest of the house had long since went to bed.

At least, it didn’t last long. A sudden flash of lightning lit up the sky outside the window, and took the power with it. The room was enclosed by darkness. Rain pounded against the rooftop and wind howled outside. The distinct rumble of thunder shook the house for just a moment. Edd hopped up, flipping on the light of his phone. He planned to go downstairs to fix the breaker, but that went out the window when he heard something coming from upstairs. Crying. Not that of a human, but like a scared dog.

Edd made his way upstairs, shining the light on the steps so he wouldn’t trip over Ringo, who was weaving her way around his legs in a desperate need for headpats. The whining was getting louder, and a few times he heard a frightened yip follow the thunder. He didn’t have to guess where it was coming from. Everyone had known about Tom’s monster form for a while, and since figuring that out, Tom spent more time as a monster since he didn’t have to force it back. It was weird to get used to, but Edd really didn’t mind. Tom wasn’t hurting anything anyway. As far as he saw it, it was like having a really big dog.

He swung open the door to Tom’s room, and sure enough, there he was. He was shoved halfway under the bed, curled up into a defensive ball. His paws were covering his face and his blankets from the bed fell over his horns and back.

Edd sat down right in front of Tom’s head, not really saying anything at first. A flash of lightning illuminated the room for a brief second, and had turned Tom into a shaking, crying mess. In any other situation, Edd would have laughed at the monster being so scared of something harmless, but at this point Edd was too tired to really think about that. 

He lightly patted the ground with his fingertips, calling Tom over with a quiet, “Pspspsps.” 

Tom’s ears perked up. He peeked out from under his paws, and upon seeing it was just Edd, he started to come out from under the bed. At first he hesitated from the roar of thunder, but he resisted the urge to go back into hiding and came over to Edd.

“There we go,” Edd softly chuckled, reaching out to give Tom’s nose a reassuring pat, “It’s okay, I’m here. That storm isn’t going to hurt you.”

Tom let out a happy growl, curling himself around Edd so that he was perfectly cradled in the center. He rested his head on Edd’s lap and tucked his tail under his paws. With a sigh, Tom closed his eye.

Edd stroked the beast’s head, humming quietly to himself. It wasn’t any song in particular. More like an improvised lullaby. He leaned back against Tom’s body and let the warmth envelop him like a blanket. 

Tom flinched at the loud bang of the storm outside, wrapping himself tighter around Edd for protection. He nuzzled Edd’s belly with his head. Edd wrapped his arms around him sleepily and hushed him, “I’m here, it’s okay.” 

Tom let out a happy purr and closed his eye, starting to drift off and forget what he was so scared of in the first place. Edd soon joined him, for the warmth and drowsiness was too strong to resist. The two fell asleep right there on the floor.

Bonus:

Matt woke up at the crack of dawn. Usually he slept in pretty late, but he didn’t mind being up early. He had things to do anyway.

With a yawn, he rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He made his way down the stairs. His bunny slippers scraped against the floor as he shuffled along. As he made his way through the hall, he stopped in place right in front of Tom’s room. The door was hanging wide open. Laying amongst scraps of sheet music and vodka bottles was Edd and Tom, except Tom was in his monster form. Edd was curled up in a ball, his head resting on Tom’s.

“Aww,” Matt said to himself, stepping into the room as quietly as possible. He grabbed a checkered blanket off the floor and draped it over his two sleeping friends before creeping back out.


End file.
